Noite de Natal
by Ane Nate
Summary: É noite de Natal e dois amigos descobrem que tem muito mais a oferecer um ao outro. Sentimentos inocentes de adolescentes. HyogaxShun


O mês de dezembro no Japão era um mês confuso para o garoto russo. Estava consciente que mesmo depois de viver ali por anos jamais entenderia completamente os costumes daquele país. Tudo era tão confuso para ele.

Primeiramente, estavam em época de Natal, e já começava estranho, pois segundo seu calendário essa data estava longe.

Conforme sua tradição russa o Natal era sim comemorado no dia 25 de dezembro, porém, era de acordo com o calendário Juliano, não o Gregoriano que era usado pelos ocidentais, mas que por alguma razão os japoneses também seguiam. O Natal para ele, olhando pelo calendário dos japoneses, era comemorado no dia 7 de janeiro.

E segundo que todo o feriado em si tinha uma característica diferente da que ele costumava presenciar em sua terra natal.

Os japoneses tinham um jeito estranho de colorir tudo, pareciam mais alegres e comemorativos, embora o feriado fosse destinado aos cristãos e isso era algo totalmente controverso com os costumes daquele país.

Estava na mansão com todos, já se passara alguns meses desde a batalha no santuário contra Ares. Ainda estava de luto pela morte de seu mestre, e como previsto ainda se martirizava com a culpa, mas suas feridas físicas já estavam curadas e a dor da perda já se tornava mais suportável.

Pensou em voltar para a Sibéria e mergulhar em sua própria melancolia, mas não era isso que queria, ficar sozinho em momentos de desequilíbrio nunca era uma boa opção, e ele andava passando por essas crises desde a última batalha. E também porque Saori já havia lhe pedido para não deixá-los, afinal era uma deusa, devia ter seus meios de perceber os conflitos de seus cavaleiros.

No entanto, mesmo na presença frequente de seus amigos, ele preferia estar sozinho, ao alcance de todos, mas sozinho.

As poucas vezes que deixava seu quarto era apenas para suas necessidades básicas, ainda fazia suas refeições com todos, por exigência da deusa, mas ainda não se sentia à vontade. Embora fossem seus amigos nunca se acostumaria com aquele ambiente, então sempre se via calado e quieto. Embora ninguém se importasse com seu silencio, pois já haviam se acostumado com sua personalidade reservada.

Seiya ainda animava a todos com suas brincadeiras, Shiryu se ocupava em corrigi-lo e alertá-lo quando ele se excedesse, e Shun ainda era o garoto gentil e amável que gostava de agradar a todos. As vezes tinha o impulso de seguir a ideia de Ikki e desaparecer, mas a ideia de estar só não lhe parecia tão agradável quanto Fênix fazia parecer. Afinal não via graça em perambular sem rumo mundo à fora.

Estava sentado em frente sua janela lendo um de seus livros e por algumas vezes perdia a concentração quando olhava para seus amigos brincando lá embaixo na neve do jardim.

Aquilo para ele parecia tão tolo, sempre viveu em meio a neve e gelo então não via por que todos tinham todo aquele fascínio ao ver a neve caindo. Talvez porque este seja um fenômeno incomum no centro de Tóquio. A neve ali caia em pouco volume, mas na noite anterior caiu em excesso e cobriu todo o jardim com o branco que o fazia lembrar de casa.

Era véspera de Natal e Saori já planejava tudo a seu jeito, mandou decorar a mansão conforme as tradições ocidentais e comprou presentes para todos, que já aguardavam seus donos na base da arvore de Natal que foi montada na sala principal.

Como ficou boa parte do dia no quarto já se sentia enfadado, então aproveitou a desatenção de todos e saiu por algumas horas sem que ninguém notasse, não gostava daquela euforia natalina, pois a compulsão por compras fazia as pessoas lotarem as ruas deixando-as mais cheias do que a população inteira de Tóquio pudesse suprir, além do mais, de alguma forma os japoneses transformaram um feriado religioso para os cristãos em uma espécie de 'Dia dos Namorados', e o que mais lhe irritava não era a afronta religiosa, mas sim ter que presenciar a quantidade incontável de casais tolos perambulando e lotando as calçadas fazendo tudo parecer irritantemente mais cor de rosa. Não acreditava que todo aquele frio não fosse suficiente para afugentar todas aquelas pessoas.

É claro que se arrependeu de ter saído para caminhar logo em uma época que tudo o deixava sentir-se mais frustrado e melancólico.

Quando retornou ao entardecer seus amigos já estavam dentro, provavelmente se deliciando com um chocolate quente brincando ou conversando coisas triviais, mas ninguém notou que ele saiu, melhor assim, senão o encheriam de perguntas que ele não tinha a minima vontade de responder. Voltou-se a olhar pela sua janela e novamente perdeu-se em seus pensamentos.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

−Hyoga. – ouviu a voz suave de seu amigo mais próximo, Shun.

Shun já devia estar preocupado, afinal Hyoga já não saía do quarto desde o almoço, e o virginiano sempre foi bastante atencioso, nunca deixava o amigo se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, de alguma forma temia pela lucidez do rapaz, não encarava seu comportamento com minúcia, devia ter algo que o perturbava sempre, então constantemente insistia em lhe fazer companhia, mesmo que a personalidade do russo fosse tão fechada.

−Pode entrar. – concedeu.

Como imaginava, as luzes do quarto apagadas e o ambiente era iluminado apenas pelo brilho distante da tarde, Hyoga sentado no sofá embutido na janela com um livro em mãos. Ele fazia aquilo parecer tão confortável que sentiu vontade de estar ali junto dele.

A algum tempo andava sentindo algo mais forte pelo amigo, desde que o salvou sentiu que algo tinha crescido em ambos. Sentia-se mais entusiasmado e emocionado quando estava próximo dele.

Antes já sentia uma afeição mais diferenciada pelo amigo russo, mas agora tudo parecia mais intenso, um carinho e admiração maior, e sabia que era reciproco, pois sentia toda a gratidão que Hyoga tinha por ele, até mesmo o tratamento era diferente. E sentia-se privilegiado em ser o único a quem Hyoga direcionava toda essa atenção especial, o único que tinha o direito de se aproximar mais, que podia até tocá-lo se quisesse, pois, mesmo o contato físico era comedido para o companheiro tão metódico.

−Porque não foi brincar conosco na neve? Foi divertido. – disse sorrindo quando se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga que lhe cedeu mais espaço no sofá estreito.

−Eu vi daqui. – sorriu suavemente, embora Shun já soubesse que aquilo já era lucro vindo da parte de Hyoga.

−Queria que passasse mais tempo conosco. – comentou, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois desfez o sorriso no rosto do outro.

−Não posso escolher com quem passar meu tempo? – disse sério.

−Claro! Quer dizer, não queria insinuar que você está isolado, é só que...

Sorriu de novo, Shun sempre se inquietava mesmo pelas pequenas coisas que dizia.

−Só tem uma pessoa com quem eu gostaria de passar meu tempo. – declarou voltando a sorrir.

É claro que isso desanimou o garoto mais jovem, Hyoga com certeza queria estar junto de seus amigos em sua terra natal. Ficar preso na mansão deve aborrecê-lo tanto que ele mal sai do quarto. E ter que aturar alguém que sempre vem lhe tirar o sossego deve enfadá-lo. Logo sentiu que sua presença era mais que indesejada naquele momento.

−Des-desculpe, eu... – estava nervoso e sentia-se perdidos em momentos assim, por isso mal conseguia se expressar devidamente. –Só vim saber se você vai descer, Saori quer nos reunir para entregar os presentes. – é claro que o garoto loiro notou o leve corar no rosto do mais novo, e embora estivesse curioso com a procedência disso decidiu não perguntar pois achou que isso iria constrange-lo mais ainda.

−Agora?

−Na-não, mais tarde. – o dia estava frio, mas não sabia se o calor que estava sentindo vinha de seu rosto esquentando de vergonha ou do corpo tão próximo do amigo que normalmente era sempre frio.

Suas mãos tremiam de leve sempre que estava próximo de Hyoga, e odiava que seu corpo tivesse esses espasmos involuntários, o que Hyoga iria pensar?

−Tudo bem, desço daqui a pouco. – disse sorrindo, talvez fosse pela proximidade, mas lhe parecia que o russo sussurrava quando falava e isso de alguma forma o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

Tomou um banho frio como sempre fazia, e pôs suas roupas habituais, podia estar frio para todos, mas para o loiro era apenas mais um dia comum.

Quando desceu logo ouviu as risadas de todos, estavam reunidos nos sofás conversando animados enquanto se distraiam com algum jogo.

−Ah, Hyoga, que bom que desceu, já estávamos pensando em mandar uma equipe de busca para seu quarto. – Seiya comentou rindo.

−Hunf. – ignorou o comentário e sentou-se no espaço vazio ao lado de Shun, parecia até que tinha reservado exclusivamente para ele.

Embora não fosse habituado, continuou ali ouvindo o que conversavam, não o forçavam a falar e isso era de certa forma um alivio. A noite parecia longa, mas nunca era bom subestimar a capacidade de Seiya em achar mais assuntos para falar.

Olhou para o lado do virginiano, este parecia alegre e ria sempre que Seiya falava alguma bobagem. O agasalho esverdeado parecia maior que devia em seu corpo pequeno, e o jeito que ele estava sentado, com os joelhos colados no peito, o fazia parecer muito menor.

Tudo em Shun parecia tão acolhedor e quente, ao contrário dele que sempre pareceu frio e áspero. Shun era um garoto tão doce encantador, sempre pareceu mais infantil do que realmente era, principalmente com aquele sorriso tão aberto, suas bochechas avermelhadas e infladas quando ria, os olhos tão verdes do que qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrar naquele momento. Talvez não fosse sua intenção parecer tão infantil ou tão pouco gostasse, mas sua aparência com aqueles cabelos castanhos e cheios caindo pelas costas não mudavam essa impressão.

Talvez ele devesse mesmo ser tudo que aparentava, até mais gracioso que isso, mas não sabia, pois não lembrava de alguma vez ter lhe dado sequer um abraço, nem se teve a oportunidade.

Deixou-se levar pelo momento de contemplação e inconscientemente começou a acariciar os cabelos do virginiano que de imediato se abalou pelo contato inesperado, e olhou aflito para o aquariano que mal se dava conta do que fazia, tão distraído estava em contemplar os cabelos castanhos de Shun.

Até as vozes e risos de seus amigos parecia abafada naquele momento. Só conseguia pensar no quanto os olhos do russo eram azuis e em como a luz da lareira deixava seus cabelos loiros num tom alaranjado. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido tocado por Hyoga, talvez porque realmente isso nunca tenha acontecido.

Ainda quase inconsciente do que fazia o garoto loiro mal notou que Shun o olhava também, deixou de acaricia-lo por um momento e buscou uma mecha solitária de seu cabelo, como se verificasse a textura.

−Está em dúvida? É castanho mesmo. – Shun disse sorrindo sem jeito.

Rapidamente acordou de seus pensamentos.

−Ah, não é isso... é que... – como pôde se permitir ficar tão distraído a esse ponto?

−Quando vai começar a boca livre, Saori? – Seiya falou mais alto chamando a atenção de todos.

−Ainda é cedo, Seiya. – Saori disse pacientemente.

−Já são oito. – ele contesta.

−É uma ceia, ceias são mais tarde mesmo. – Shiryu comenta.

−Bom, não acho saudável comer muito tarde mesmo, deve fazer mal. – Saori comenta.

−Então vamos! – Seiya mais que inquieto salta do sofá em direção a sala de jantar e os demais decidem acompanha-lo.

Aproveitando o embalo os dois garotos que estavam distraídos viram a oportunidade para logo quebrar aquele momento constrangedor que havia se instalado entre ambos e seguiram conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hyoga observou que todos pareciam tão entusiasmados, não entendia porque seus amigos sempre se animavam tanto com essa data. Não fazia questão de uma celebração, e embora fosse indiferente a tudo ainda sentia falta de casa e de seus amigos em Kohoutek.

Se fosse em seu tempo quando criança, neste momento sua mãe estaria lhe preparando para irem assistir à missa solene, iriam cear e no fim ela o aninharia em seus braços até que adormecesse. Lembrava-se até mesmo do último presente que havia ganho, um cachecol azul. Sorriu com suas lembranças.

−Você costumava cear cedo, Hyoga? – Shun pergunta tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos.

−Sim, apesar de ser uma ceia, normalmente a minha mãe preparava alguma coisa e comíamos antes de ir à missa, eu não aguentava ficar acordado até muito tarde. – ele comenta.

Shun sorriu, era raro que Hyoga comentasse coisas de sua infância, ele mal deve notar que as diz de forma tão espontânea.

Enquanto 'jantavam' tiveram que ouvir Shiryu contando os costumes que sabia sobre outras culturas e que se assemelhavam ao Natal.

−Sabiam que o Hanukka é uma festa judaica, também conhecido como o Festival das luzes e...

Com exceção de Seiya que sempre procurava deixar bem claro o quanto o libriano era entediante, todos os outros permaneciam quietos, apenas ouvindo, outros até fingiram interesse.

Cisne, para não ceder aos seus impulsos de grosseria, decidiu fingir que estava em um universo longínquo em que apenas regia o silencio.

Aquela noite não tinha nada de diferente das habituais, apesar da comida estar muito mais suculenta e a casa decorada de maneira extravagante, mas de algum modo isso lhe agradava e dava um ar aconchegante.

−Não vai comer o peru, Hyoga? – Saori perguntou trazendo-o de volta ao seu universo.

−Não, obrigado. – sorriu por educação.

−Porque? Está um delicia. – Seiya diz surpreso com a boca cheia.

−Bem, não costumo comer carne na sotchelnik. – comenta sem jeito por ter a súbita atenção de todos sobre ele.

−O que é isso? – Shiryu pergunta.

−É a véspera do Natal em russo.

−Os russos costumam celebrar o Natal com festas grandiosas também, Hyoga? – Saori pergunta.

−Mais ou menos. Reúne-se a família, e a festa começa quando a primeira estrela aparece no Céu. – sorri enquanto fala. –Fazemos a oração, e ceamos. Em seguida vamos assistir à missa solene.

Ambos olham uns para os outros, percebendo a grande falta de similaridades com a cultura do amigo.

−Não se preocupem, vou poder cumprir todas as tradições ainda. – disse sorrindo para aliviar o senso de obrigação e remorso que se apoderou de todos.

−Como assim? – Seiya perguntou.

−Os russos utilizam o calendário Juliano, não o Gregoriano, então para nós o Natal é comemorado no 7 de janeiro.

−Sua cultura é tão confusa, Hyoga. – Seiya comenta parecendo perdido.

−Então porque está comemorando hoje? – Shiryu questiona.

−Porque queria comemorar com vocês, são meus amigos também. – sorriu para todos. –Quando eu voltar vou comemorar com meus amigos em Kohoutek.

−Isso é bastante compreensível, obrigada por todo carinho Hyoga. – Saori diz sorridente, estava contente com tanta consideração vinda de um de seus cavaleiros mais fechado.

−Então pode comer o peru. – Seiya como sempre sem cerimonias fez questão de colocar um pedaço da ave no prato do loiro que teve que ceder e comer.

Shun estava surpreso com o comentário do loiro, mais cedo sentiu que o amigo estava triste por não estar com seus amigos em Kohoutek.

Mais tarde houve a troca de presentes e todos ficaram animados conversando na sala principal. O ambiente frio de fora fazia todo aquele afeto parecer acolhedor. E embora Hyoga fosse habituado a esse ambiente confortável por parte de seus amigos em Kohoutek, ainda não tinha o costume de demostrar, embora sempre recebesse.

Enquanto todos ainda se distraiam em conversar amenidades, o loiro decidiu sentar-se novamente próximo à janela da sala e ver a neve cair.

−Gostou de passar o Natal conosco? – Shun diz se aproximando com duas xícaras de chocolate quente e entregou uma para o loiro, este abriu espaço novamente para que o amigo se sentar ao seu lado.

−É claro. Porque?

−Achei que iria preferir estar em casa.

−Hum... casa às vezes não quer dizer um lugar, pode ser também uma pessoa. – disse enigmático.

−O que quer dizer?

−Apenas que quero estar aqui com vocês, só isso. – diz ainda olhando pela janela. –Sente falta do seu irmão? – perguntou voltando a encarar o mais jovem.

−Sim, mas eu sei que ele está bem. – sentia-se triste com a falta do irmão, mas sempre poderia compensar essa falta com a presença dos amigos, ou apenas por estar perto de Hyoga, mas de forma alguma diria isso a ele.

−Tenho certeza que ele vai aparecer aqui amanhã para ver você. – Hyoga disse sorrindo para tranquilizar Shun.

−É, tem razão.

Após um breve silencio em que ambos se deliciavam com suas bebidas quentes, Hyoga lembrou-se de algo.

−Tenho uma coisa pra você. – isso fez Shun voltar a encarar o amigo. –Mas está no meu quarto, vem comigo.

Os outros estavam tão absortos na conversa que mal notaram quando os dois garotos se retiraram. Shun estava começando a ficar agitado e ansioso, o que poderia ser que o russo queria lhe dar? Seria um presente?

Assim que adentraram o quarto Hyoga buscou uma caixa enfeitada em uma de suas gavetas.

−Sente-se. – indicou a cama para que Shun se sentasse e fez o mesmo em seguida ao mesmo tempo que lhe entregava o pacote.

–Aqui. – entregou uma pequena caixa para Shun.

−Um presente? – disse surpreso.

−Apenas abra.

Quase não lembrava, mas quando resolveu caminhar durante a tarde, talvez pela contagiante euforia de compras natalina, resolveu comprar algo para o amigo, que por alguma razão foi o único a quem se importou de presentear.

−Passei por uma dagashi hoje à tarde, e lembrei de você. – comentou sem notar os vários tipos de emoções que poderia causar em Shun só com aquelas palavras.

Ao abrir revelou um _Maneki Neko rosa_ [1] com uma _honmei choco_ [2], repentinamente sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Será que Hyoga sabia o que aquilo significava?

−Err... Hyoga, você sabe o significado desse presente?

−Não, só achei bonito e que combinava com você, além do mais eu sei que você adora chocolates. – disse simplesmente. –A vendedora disse que é bem comum dar esse tipo de presente nessa data.

−Mas você sabe que para nós o Natal é quase como se fosse um 'dia dos namorados', não sabe?

−Sei, mas isso não quer dizer que... – ficou mudo de repente, será que cometeu alguma gafe? –Não me diga que eu me declarei ou coisa do tipo? – disse surpreso.

−Mais ou menos. – disse sem jeito.

−Ah. – suspirou. –Não deixe o Seiya ver, senão ele vai zombar de mim por um bom tempo.

−Então eu posso ficar? – disse surpreso, isso de alguma forma tornaria tudo verdade.

−É claro, comprei para você, não?

−Sim, mas...

−Esqueça isso, se perguntarem é só dizer que tem uma admiradora secreta, o que acha?

−Tudo bem. – disse triste. –De qualquer forma, eu adorei o presente. Obrigado.

Como não conseguia encarar o amigo não pode ver o sorriso que ele abriu.

−Desculpe. – Shun disse. –Não tenho nenhum presente para você.

−Isso não importa.

−Hyoga. – disse depois do breve silencio em que se ocupou em olhar para as características peculiares de seu presente.

−Hum.

−Você tem alguém especial...? quer dizer, você sabe... que você goste mais, em casa? – nem conseguia encarar o amigo.

O loiro pensou e o mais novo aproveitou para abrir a caixa de chocolates e começou a comer devido o nervosismo.

−Que eu goste mais?

−Sim, uma... uma namorada. – corou e isso não passou despercebido pelo outro.

Hyoga riu.

−Acredito que eu teria ao menos mencionado se tivesse uma namorada, não acha? – disse rindo.

−Isso quer dizer que você não tem? – nem sabia de onde tirava tanta coragem, pois normalmente sempre gaguejava na presença do russo.

−Não Shun, não tenho sorte com as garotas. – comentou sem jeito.

−Mas você gosta de alguém?

Estava surpreso com aquele questionamento repentino.

−E você?

Shun não poderia estar mais surpreso com o interesse repentino de Hyoga.

−Eu perguntei primeiro. – contestou mais envergonhado ainda.

Suspirou.

−Porque quer saber?

−Na-nada, só fiquei curioso.

−Hum... ainda não sei, gosto muito de uma pessoa, mas não tenho certeza do que significa.

−E-e quem é? – estava triste. Suspeitava que o amigo gostasse de alguém, mas não sabia que se sentiria tão mal quando descobrisse.

−É muito estranho sentir isso por um amigo? – perguntou por alto, como se fizesse essa pergunta a si mesmo.

O virginiano rapidamente o encarou.

−Amigo?

−Sim, um garoto. – não entendia como Hyoga falava dessas coisas tão calmamente.

−Bo-bom, não sei. Depende do tipo de afeto que você sente por ele.

−Como assim?

−Não sei, algo mais romântico... como andar de mãos dadas, conversar... be-beijar. – estava inquieto e começou a comer os chocolates mais compulsivamente.

−Qual a diferença? Fazemos tudo isso não? – o loiro disse indiferente.

−Fazemos?! – disse espantado com a comparação.

−Ora, porque a surpresa? Não percebeu?

−Está enganado, não fazemos tudo. – disse sem jeito voltando a comer compulsivamente.

Estava enciumado com quem quer que fosse a pessoa de quem o amigo falava e que tivesse o privilégio de fazer todas essas coisas com o loiro, já começava a odiá-la sem nem mesmo conhece-la. Mas só o fato de ele falar de um garoto já lhe dava um pouco de esperanças.

−Bom, de qualquer forma não sei se é realmente algo 'romântico'. – disse Hyoga. –Te incomoda que seja por um garoto?

Pensou melhor, nunca se imaginou namorando, nem sabia como era, só sabia o que via na televisão, mas se namorar significava ficar mais perto de quem gostava então não tinha nada de errado nisso, pois gostava muito de Hyoga e ele era um garoto, isso em nenhum momento o incomodou.

−Não, não tem problema se for um garoto. – disse triste, mesmo que essa pessoa não fosse ele ainda ia se esforçar em sentir-se feliz pelo amigo.

−Hum. Então talvez eu deva tirar a prova.

Não teve tempo de processar aquela nova informação, quando ia pegar mais um chocolate sentiu a mão gelada de Hyoga tocando a sua e segurando com firmeza.

−Hyoga, sua mão está fria. – resmungou um pouco antes de sentir o amigo se aproximando e encostando os lábios na sua bochecha. Mesmo que fosse uma coisa simples e sem qualquer perversão, nunca tinha sido beijado assim, ainda mais por um garoto. Seu corpo se tornou rígido com tamanha comoção.

Nesse momento tinha certeza que Hyoga podia ouvir seu coração disparado. O beijo não durou muito, logo o russo se separou e o olhou nos olhos com intensidade, como se estivesse tentando descobrir algo apenas olhando para o garoto assustado e surpreso a sua frente.

−É, realmente é algo romântico. – concluiu fazendo o mais novo arregalar os olhos tamanha sua surpresa.

 _Ele disse romântico?_ \- Shun pensou, não sabia o que dizer, nem pensar, quanto menos como agir, como aquele garoto na sua frente poderia lhe causar tanta confusão? O mais lógico seria ficar feliz, mas o espanto era tanto que não conseguia dizer nada, nem mesmo expressar essa felicidade.

−Shun. – levou um susto com o chamado, fazendo-o acordar daquele transe. −Você gosta de mim?

Não conseguia responder, estava atônito. A alguns minutos nem sabia que era correspondido. E agora já recebia uma declaração de Hyoga. Não sabia se podia considerar aquilo uma declaração, mas queria pensar assim.

Pensou por alguns instantes, o que sentia era esse tipo de gostar? Realmente sentia algo mais forte pelo loiro, mais do que por Seiya ou Shiryu, e era um gostar diferente do que sentia por Ikki, então não era um 'gostar' fraternal. Então só podia ser um gostar 'romântico'.

Acenou lentamente concordando.

−Quer sair comigo?

−Sair? Quer dizer... Na-namorar? – queria ter certeza quanto a tudo, certeza que não era nenhuma confusão.

−Sim.

Seu mestre sempre lhe ensinou a ser direto e conclusivo com as pessoas, e nunca deixar suas declarações com margens de dúvidas. E era justamente assim que Shun parecia, totalmente confuso, então tinha que esclarecer.

O virginiano, ainda digerindo aquele pedido acabou concordando novamente.

Hyoga sorriu abertamente.

−Então eu posso te beijar? – o loiro perguntou.

−Não acha um pouco tarde para pedir?

−Eu queria tentar de um jeito diferente. – disse sem jeito.

Logo imaginou a que o 'novo namorado' se referia. Queria tentar beijar como as pessoas na Tv faziam, beijar nos lábios um do outro. Mas se na bochecha já era tão constrangedor, na boca deveria ser muito mais embaraçoso.

Sua criação foi dura, mas ainda assim foi inocente. Hyoga provavelmente teve o mesmo tipo de formação, então não sabiam nada além do que viram por fora, não tinham qualquer experiência. Só o fato de cogitar a possibilidade de beijar alguém na vida real já era completamente distante do que algum dia um dos dois sonhou.

É claro que por sentir algo mais por Hyoga sempre imaginou e sonhou em fazer com ele coisas iguais as que via os outros casais fazendo, mas nunca cogitou a possibilidade que tudo realmente pudesse acontecer.

Finalmente percebeu a expectativa do loiro, estava nervoso também, ao menos isso, não queria ser o único que sentia o coração prestes a saltar do peito.

−Tudo bem. – finalmente concedeu.

Voltaram a se aproximar, totalmente desajeitado o loiro segurou a cintura de Shun e com a outra acariciou seu rosto delicadamente. Sentiu o quanto a pele de Andrômeda era suave, parecia tolice, mas concluiu que podia facilmente feri-lo se não tivesse cuidado, era tudo tão controverso, imaginar que sem seus cosmos eles eram criaturas completamente vulneráveis. E logo suas mãos ásperas e frias provavelmente não eram a combinação certa com a pele do virginiano. Então logo decidiu segurar a nuca do garoto, assim tinha menos chances de machuca-lo.

Olhavam-se nos olhos, ansiosos e nervosos ao mesmo tempo. Mais alguns segundos decidindo com o olhar quem desistiria primeiro ou avançaria. Decidiram ir juntos e finalmente seus lábios se tocaram.

Shun não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, estava sendo beijado. Seu primeiro beijo. E mais, estava sendo beijado por Hyoga.

Shun apenas sentia o beijo singelo e calor corporal de Hyoga próximo ao seu. Seu cheiro e os lábios um pouco quentes por causa do chocolate que beberam.

Não sabia onde colocar suas mãos, então Shun decidiu encostá-las no peito de seu companheiro que tremeu um pouco com a estranheza do contato, mas logo se acostumou.

Era incrível como aquele simples contato tinha tanto significado.

Era um sentimento quente e tão impetuoso. Difícil de controlar, mas tão doce. Não podiam acreditar em como tudo aquilo podia ser tão controverso e instável.

Aqueles dez segundos foram os mais longos que ambos acreditaram que viveram. Separaram-se completamente vermelhos.

O mais estranho era imaginar que naquela mesma manhã eles eram simplesmente amigos. E agora já eram tão íntimos que podiam ter a liberdade de fazer esse tipo de coisa.

−Achou... err, estranho? - loiro disse sem jeito.

−Um pouco... e você?

−Também.

−Podemos tentar de novo.

−Sim, podemos. – sorriu vendo o amigo mais acanhado do que de costume.

Voltaram a se aproximar e se abraçaram fortemente. Parecia que estar próximo um do outro passou a ser uma prioridade, ou mesmo uma necessidade. Shun adorava abraçar, nada como sentir-se seguro nos braços de alguém que tanto gostava, e Hyoga gostava do jeito tão adorável que o virginiano lhe apertava a cintura e se aninhava em seu peito.

Dali em diante não teriam que se preocupar com insegurança, tinham um ao outro e iriam se conhecer muito mais com o passar do tempo, aquela relação caminharia devagar, não precisavam ter pressa, em cada passo novas emoções surgiriam e cada uma delas era tão inesperada e tão intensa quanto pudessem imaginar.

−Shun.

−Hum. – disse manhoso.

−Quer passar o Natal comigo em Kohoutek? – disse acariciando os cabelos de seu companheiro.

Sentiu-se muito mais emocionado. Sabia da importância desse simples convite. Isso significava que se conheceriam mais, que Hyoga abriria espaço em seu mundo para que ele pudesse entrar.

−Eu adoraria. – disse sem rodeios.

Após mais algum tempo sentindo a proximidades um do outro, o loiro logo lembrou de um detalhe.

−Como vamos contar ao seu irmão sobre nós? – o loiro perguntou subitamente ao lembrar do detalhe da presença do irmão protetor fazendo o virginiano começar a lamentar seu dilema futuro.

É claro que sabiam que aquela nova relação também teria muitos desafios a ultrapassar.

FFFFFFFeeeeeeeeeellllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzznnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaattttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll!

[1] Maneki Neko significa literalmente "gato acenando" e se caracteriza por um gato sentado com uma das patas levantada. É um dos amuletos do Japão mais famosos conhecido também como Gato da Sorte, esse talismã é muito especial para os japoneses para atrair muita sorte, proteção, prosperidade, felicidade e saúde. Maneki Neko Rosa significa sucesso no amor.

[2] O honmei choco é um chocolate dado à pessoa por quem esteja apaixonado. Se ainda não estão juntos, é um meio de declarar o seu amor à pessoa.


End file.
